


Anticipating A New Life

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [35]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Gwen and Adara talk babies and wedding planning.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>138 Anticipation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipating A New Life

**Author:**

**Title:** Anticipating A New Life

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Elyan/Adara

**Character/s:**

**Summary:** Gwen and Adara talk babies and wedding planning.

**Warnings:** injuries

**Word Count:** 746

**Prompt:** 138 Anticipation

 

**Anticipating A New Life**

Gwen had taken a rare afternoon off to go to the cottage to have tea with Adara. She brought a large box of baby things for Adara and Elyan’s baby.

Adara folded the baby blue blanket and sat it on the sofa beside her. “Thank you for bringing over these things Gwen. I was a little lost on how to start getting ready for our baby.”

“It’s not like it was in the old days. All there was back then was swaddling and blankets.” Gwen picked up a hat with blue polka dots. “We didn't even know we needed to keep their heads warm.”

“We didn't know a lot of things.” Adara smiled. “Gwen, have you and Arthur given up trying to have another baby?”

“No but I don't think it will be happening anytime soon.” Gwen reached for the teapot and poured more into her cup. “I think having twins took more out of me than I expected.”

“Gwen, are you all right?” Adara asked.

“I went back to the doctor after Arthur and I failed to conceive again. My hormones are a wreck. I'm going to need treatment.” Gwen looked at her cup. “It wasn't the news we wanted but at least there is still hope.”

“I'm sure Arthur is very disappointed.” Adara said. “The whole Court has been anticipating the announcement of another prince or princess.”

“I know and it’s not easy to listen to the whispers.” Gwen said. “I just wish Arthur wasn't so stubborn about having a male heir. He's driving Merlin and Morgana mental. I don’t think they want Devon to become King.”

“I think that is going to be the least of their worries. Morgana is going to have enough to deal with when she has the new baby. Devon and a new baby both with magick is going to be a handful.” Adara looked at Gwen with a smirk. “She poured herself another cup of tea.”

“You’ll be in the same situation. Are you anticipating any trouble with Morgan when the baby comes?” Gwen asked.

“No. She goes to the abbey during the day.” Adara told her. “There is a nursery program there. She has been better lately. I think she will make a full recovery. She's really sweet.”

Gwen nodded. “I was worried about her. Elyan said she was doing better. She was so traumatized when she lost her powers. Merlin told us he is sure her powers won't come back.”

“I know. He told us that too. Her scar will be permanent.” Adara said. “The binding spell is a part of her forever. Merlin had to pull the pieces of the metal binding bracelet out of her arm.”

“I remember Morgana said it was rather gruesome to watch.” Gwen said.

“It was.” Adara agreed. “If she hadn't been under a sleeping spell, I don't think she would have made it through all that.”

“Now about the wedding.” Gwen leaned back with a smile. “What are we wearing?”

“Elyan wants to wear chain mail and his cloak.” Adara rolled her eyes. “I would like a nice simple ceremony not a state event.”

“It’s expected that it’s a state event.” Gwen shrugged. “Elyan is my brother and you are the personal assistant to the King's Royal advisor.”

“I wanted something private in the woods where Elyan and I used to meet in the old days. I already talked to Lady Freya about it.” Adara said. “It’s where we started and where we reconnected in this life.”

“A gathering in the woods?” Gwen laughed. “I thought maybe you would want a wedding at the abbey. We could do that without too much fuss at Court.”

“Are you saying that I won't get the wedding I want?” Adara asked.

“I'll do my best to help you planning.” Gwen promised. “We all had the weddings we wanted so it’s only fair that you do too.”

“Thanks Gwen.” Adara hugged her.

“Let Elyan wear his chain mail.” Gwen laughed as she hugged her back.

Adara sighed. “Fine. I'll let him. He was wearing it when we met so I suppose he can wear it for our wedding.”

“You know those men love that chain mail.” Gwen smirked. “They’re like little boys playing at dress up.”

“That’s all we need is a bunch of little boys running around being Knights.” Adara laughed. “I can’t believe that our new life is more like our old life every day.”

Gwen laughed. “I noticed that too.”    


End file.
